You Belong With Me
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: It wasn't fair that the only man she ever wanted was already taken by someone who didn't deserve him...


**A/N: This just popped into my head one day at school and I had to get it down…You won't really like the end, but oh well…**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A hand tapped the glossy bar and another Coke was sent her way. Aislynn picked up her Coke and brought the straw to her lips, no longer caring about messing up her lip gloss. Her eyes drifted away from Nick and landed on the pool table tucked in the back corner of the bar. There stood her greatest desire, wrapped in the arms of another woman.

As much as she respected that woman in the ring, Aislynn hated her in reality. Melina was gorgeous and every inch of her screamed for the attention of the opposite sex. She could have any man she wanted and she decided to take the one that Aislynn loved.

Aislynn sighed. She knew she stood no chance against Melina's beauty. Her hair was short and black, not glossy and long like Melina's. Her eyes were gray, not dark like Melina's sparkly ones. She was tall, though most of it was just legs like her father, and there was nothing really outstanding about her features, but at least she could say that every inch of her was naturally her own.

When you came right down to it, Aislynn wasn't really someone people automatically wanted to date. She was sweet enough and fun enough, but most people never stuck around long enough to find that out. Boys had always been intimidated by her father, so they rarely approached her with desire. No one really wants to date Mark Calaway's daughter and that made Mark happy for now.

But not Aislynn.

"You're drooling," Nick said, making Aislynn look at him.

"I am not."

"That's what you get for day dreaming about the Shaman of Sexy," Nick commented as if she hadn't spoke, bumping his arm against hers. "I don't see why you aren't getting up and telling him how you really feel about him."

"One word. _Melina_," Aislynn muttered. "She'd have my butt for breakfast if I encroached upon her relationship." Aislynn sighed and put her glass down. "I really need a boyfriend to keep me busy and it sucks because all I want is John."

"You know…he may like you too."

Aislynn gave him a look. "He likes Melina. He wouldn't be dating her if he didn't. He doesn't like me."

"Then answer me these simple questions: Why does he always go to the same public service promos you do? Why does he sit by you when we have an autograph session?" He smirked. "And why does he keep glancing this way?"

Aislynn sighed, not willing to get her hopes up about a taken man. "I don't know."

"He talks about you in the locker room. Apparently, you're too good to play the assistant to the Undertaker. You're not evil enough behind the scenes…and he likes that."

Aislynn's eyes flitted in the direction of the pool table again. Melina was gathering her things and she kissed John on the cheek before leaving. John's gaze lifted from the pool table and met Aislynn's briefly. Aislynn turned away and sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Why couldn't I have gone to SmackDown?" Aislynn asked. "Dad could have taken control of Raw and I wouldn't feel this way about John. I'd be falling for someone more attainable. Like Curt Hawkins."  
Nick's face curled up in disgust. "Oh God no! You're not even allowed to _think _about that. Curt is gross and stupid. You deserve better. You deserve John."

"John's taken."

"Only because Melina found out that you liked him and stole him like the hateful bitch she is. You should take her by her wig and smash her face into a copier. Or better yet, a cactus."

"Dad will kill me if I do that." _Not that I don't like the idea_, Aislynn thought.

"Hey," came a voice from beside Aislynn. "Aislynn?"

Aislynn's heart sped up as she turned and saw John standing there with that heart stopping smile on his lips. She hoped he couldn't hear her heart racing and tried to keep calm.

"Yeah John?" she asked.

"I saw you looking over there earlier," he said, gesturing at the pool table. "And Mike just left, so if you want to play against me, you can."

"I-"

Nick leaned forward. "She accepts the challenge and wagers her shirt if she loses."

Color flood Aislynn's pale face. "Nick! I do not wager my shirt!"

"Fine. Be a sissy. Just play the game." Nick glanced down the bar at a couple of girls. "I am going to make my move on some lucky ladies. Later Aislynn."

Aislynn watched him climb to his feet and walk away. "Sorry about that John."

"It's okay," John replied with a smile. "I'll wager twenty dollars and a round of drinks. I'll even throw in my shirt if you beat me."

Aislynn smirked. "I'll match your wager except for the shirt part. In its place I'll throw in my premiere tickets to an upcoming movie. Those you can have if you beat me."

"Deal."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aislynn laughed as John showed her how to belly dance. It was weird, but it was also amusing. His shirt was over her spaghetti strap showing that she had beaten him, but he was still in good spirits.

"Are you sure you don't want your shirt back?" Aislynn asked, pulling down the hem to cover her stomach.

"Nah, you won it fair and square." He smiled and reached over, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Besides, you look better in it than I do."  
"Fat chance." Aislynn tore her eyes away from his perfect body. "They call you the 'Shaman of Sexy' and they call me 'long legs'."

"Who says that?"

"People. Girls…and some guys." Aislynn sighed. "I'm not as pretty as some of the girls in this business."

"You're prettier because you haven't been under the knife to achieve beauty. And you're so much sweeter than most of the Divas."

"The daughter of the Dead Man is not sweet. I just have my moments of niceness."

"Frequently."

Aislynn sighed again, ready to get the conversation off of her. "How's Melina?"

"Melina? Oh, she's okay. I guess."

"You guess?"

"She doesn't really talk to me anymore. All she wants is me on her arm or in her bed." He frowned. "Sorry. I'm sure you didn't want to know that last part."

"Eh, I can hear a lot of things and stomach them even if they are TMI. Trust me; Nick is excellent practice when it comes to that."

"Oh."

"Aren't you happy with Melina?"

"Sometimes, but I'm starting to think I'd be happier with someone else." He sighed and lifted his beer to his lips, taking a quick swig. "It's like the problems we had in the past have come back with the new ones. I can try to make it work, but I know I'm falling for someone else."

"That's not fair for Melina." John's gaze met hers again. "You're falling for someone else and are probably thinking about her all of this time. You're leading Melina on, making her believe that she is the one you dream about. John, that'll hurt you relationship more in the long run if you keep leading her on."

"So what do you think I should do?"

Aislynn frowned, knowing that she wanted him to be with her. "You should break off your relationship with Melina before you really hurt her. Melina…she's a good person and I'd hate to see her get hurt unintentionally." She broke eye contact. "Even if she wouldn't share the same courtesy."

They lapsed into silence for a moment. Aislynn watched the other single wrestlers walk out with random people attached to their arm or stumble out slightly drunk. Soon, they were part of a handful of people remaining in the bar.

"You know…you sound like you've been through this kind of thing before," John commented.

"I've had my share of bad relationships," Aislynn admitted. "Dad gave me that advice in case I ever did what was done to me to someone else. And I haven't had to put it to use yet because no one wants me in a romantic relationship these days."

"You and Nick aren't-?"

"No. Nick's just a friend which is surprising since I really don't like cocky narcissists and he's so cocky, but I wouldn't cut him out of my life for the world."

"That's a true sign of friendship."

"I guess." She finished off her Coke and placed a ten under her glass. "We've only been friends for half a year, but we know so much about each other that it feels like we've been friends for much longer."

"And he lets you make friends with other boys?"

"Yeah. I've really only got two girl friends, Eve and Natalya. Everyone else pretty much thinks I'm a freak sired by Mark Calaway."

"They're blind then. That and stupid."

Aislynn frowned and drew her hands onto her lap. "Whatever."

"Come on, you know you have more friends than that." He smiled slightly. "Your birthday is tomorrow and I know Nick's throwing you a party."

"I don't know if I want to go to the party. I usually don't celebrate my birthday…"

"You have to come – it's been all that Nick can talk about. And when you come, you'll see all of your friends. Like me."

"I don't know…"

"Come on Aislynn. Don't make me get on my knees and beg."

"Please don't." Aislynn sighed. "Fine. I'll go to the party, but only to keep you from getting on your knees in front of me."

John smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, making her heart race again. "You won't regret your choice."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aislynn hadn't taken much time to choose her outfit for the party because Nick had gone through her available clothes and picked out a short silver dress and black heels. Aislynn didn't argue with him, knowing that he would be a big baby about it. She let him drive her to the club he had reserved for the night and fixed a smile on her face.

A true smile came to her face when she saw all the people that had come. Even Glenn had come with his girlfriend and that put a big smile on Aislynn's face. But her smile nearly fell when she saw Melina and John. They weren't dancing together, but seemed to be in a deep conversation in the corner.

Her heart ached, but she refused to let herself worry about it. Nick kept her distracted with dances, karaoke, and presents, keeping her moving and happy. Aislynn smiled as her dad jumped down from his pedestal of almightiness and danced with his oldest daughter. That was probably the best part of going to the party.

Getting a little drunk off all the mixed drinks people made her sample was the worst.

"Let me help…" Aislynn said, reaching for a trash bag. "You know… the clean thing…"

"Oh no," Nick said, pulling the bags away from her hands. "You're the birthday girl. The _drunk _birthday girl. What you need is some coffee and a pillow. Have someone take you out for coffee." He smirked. "Why don't you ask John?"

Aislynn made a face and threw a glance over her shoulder. "But Melina –"

"Isn't your problem anymore," Nick said before raising his voice. "Hey Hennigan! Taken our drunk party girl out for coffee, will you?"

John appeared by her side when she stumbled, catching her by the arm. "Decaf or not?"

"I don't know," Nick said. "I'm usually passed out before the thought of coffee crosses my mind. Just remember that Mark wants her in bed before 3 in the morning."

Aislynn didn't remember much after that. John had taken her from the club in his rental and drove for a few minutes. Then they entered the Starbucks and ordered some overpriced coffee that had driven away most of the haze the alcohol had placed over her.

"Feeling better?" John asked, watching Aislynn glance out the window.

"Yeah." She smiled at him. "Thanks for dragging me here."

"You paid for it, so I'm not complaining," John said with a smile to match. "And since I'm helping you, there's no reason to complain."

Aislynn was very aware that his leg was in between hers as he leaned back in his seat for a moment. It didn't really bother her; it just meant she couldn't cross her legs. The touching was actually a bonus in her mind, but it still felt a little wrong because he was with Melina.

_But Nick said Melina wasn't a problem anymore_, Aislynn thought, tapping her fingers against her cup of coffee. _I don't know what that means, but okay._

"I took your advice," John announced after a moment. "I broke it off with Melina…and it turned out that she was cheating on me with someone else, so I'm glad I got out when I could."

"Are you okay?" Aislynn asked, placing a hand over one of his.

"Yeah. She wasn't the person I loved and I wanted out, so I'm fine." He shrugged a shoulder. "I'm actually looking forward to starting a new relationship with the woman I do love."

Aislynn started to pull her hand back. "She'll be one lucky gal."

John caught her by the hand. "Has anyone told you that your accent is cute?"

"No."

"Well, it is. Just like the rest of you."

Aislynn glanced down at her hand when his thumb rubbed the back of it. "If you say so."  
"Aislynn, you don't really like me, do you?"

"What?"

"I've just noticed the way that you don't really meet my eyes often and you seem awkward when I'm around. And last week, when your dad asked me to train with you because he was stuck in traffic, you seemed eager to get away. If you don't like me, you can tell me. I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

"I don't hate you," Aislynn said quickly. "It's just…you were with Melina and I felt…you know Melina got jealous when you were around any Diva. I didn't want to add to the body count."

"So you like me?"

"More than I should, considering your heart belongs to another woman." Aislynn sighed and looked away. "Maybe that's something Dad can work with me on…"

"Or we could work on it together," John suggested.

"Aren't you in love with someone?"  
"Yeah."

"Then go tell her," Aislynn ordered, scooting her chair back. "I've got to get back to my room."

"Aislynn wait."

Aislynn looked at him, finally meeting his gaze for longer than a few seconds. She saw something she only saw directed at others, lurking in his eyes. Longing mixed with love and desire. Aislynn just held his gaze for a moment longer, hope swelling in her breast.

"Aislynn, I want you," John said in a clear, strong voice. "I want you to be the other half of my heart, my girlfriend, my life…"

Aislynn blinked when she heard someone speaking. John's hand wasn't on hers anymore. And she wasn't sure he had really spoken.

_Maybe I was day dreaming_, Aislynn thought, listening to the barista explain that it was closing time and that it was time for them to leave.

Aislynn handed over a twenty and walked out of the coffee shop, ignoring the surprised look on the barista's face. John smiled and followed her outside. Aislynn shivered as a breeze brushed against the exposed parts of her body.

"So are you going to answer me?" John asked, taking her by the hand.

Aislynn looked at him. "What question?"

"You're still a little out of it, I see," John commented with a smile. "I asked you if you…were ready to head back to the hotel."  
Aislynn's heart sank. "Oh…yeah."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aislynn slid into her room and close the door, falling to her knees. There were tears in her eyes as she pulled her heels off and flung them across the room. It wasn't fair. The world was not fair to her.

_I love him! _Aislynn thought, closing her eyes against the tears. _I love him so much…he belongs with me… He…_

Her cell phone buzzed in her purse, making her open her eyes once more. Blindly, she reached into her purse and pulled out her phone, expecting to see Nick's name scrawled across the screen. Instead it was John's name that lit up her screen.

_**Aislynn, I usually can maintain a calm, cool attitude around anyone, but around you, I find that I can't. I'm myself around you, not John Morrison. I don't hide behind a mask and pretend to be above human feelings like love. I don't need anything when I'm with you.**_

_**You may not have noticed me staring, but I can't pretend that I don't. I love to watch the expressions on your face. I love to see the emotions in your eyes. Everything about you captivates me.**_

_**Will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my girlfriend?**_

Aislynn stared at her cell phone in surprise, the tears vanishing in an instant. Her fingers flew over the screen, typing in her one word answer. She climbed to her feet and opened the door to her hotel room, thinking about walking to his room.

Strong arms caught her around the waist, spinning her around. Aislynn smiled at his brown eyes and felt her entire body grow warm. His lips touched hers with slight hesitation before he deepened the kiss.

Aislynn smiled inwardly as she wrapped her arms around him and he pressed her back against a wall. _He belongs with me…_

_**Buzz…buzz…buzz…**_

Aislynn jerked when she heard her cell phone go off, sitting up on her bed with a jolt. She looked around and saw that she was alone in her room. _Dammit…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I doubt half of you stuck around for the end anyway, so I'm going to leave it like this until I get some more inspiration for the real get together of Aislynn and John.**


End file.
